1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latching mechanisms, more particularly to a latching mechanism that is convenient to operate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various types of consumer products such as toys, portable electronic devices, and most other devices with a mechanical feature usually includes two connected members. The connected members are usually designed to be latch to and/or unlatch from each other.
Typical connected members includes a main body and a cover. An end of each of the main body and the cover may be pivotably connected by a pivot shaft. A hook and a catch may be formed at another end of each of the main body and the cover, respectively. By pressing the cover downwards, the hook and the catch of the main body and the cover engages with each other, respectively, such that the cover is latched to the main body. By moving the hook or the catch in a predetermined direction, the hook detaches from the catch such that the cover becomes unlatched from the main body.
However, when opening the cover, a relative large force may need to be applied to move the hook or the catch. Therefore, it is inconvenient to operate. In addition, actions of opening and closing the cover, of different products may not be similar, thus users may need to change the action of his/her hand(s) frequently when opening or closing the cover of different products. That further increases the inconvenience of operation.
Therefore, a latching mechanism which is convenient to be operated is desired.